


The Detox Doctor

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, Drugged Sherlock Holmes, F/M, High Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock on Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Sherlock took drugs for a case again. Will Molly help him, or is she fed up enough to turn him away this time?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Detox Doctor

Sherlock scrambles about in the hospital hallways, finally stumbling into Bart’s morgue and rambling about his most recent case. Upon seeing Molly there with a look of shock on her face, his own face falls. Sherlock continues to babble, suddenly changing his tune to making excuses as to why he must be high to solve this case and that he is sorry but it’s necessary. His hands are shaking, and his entire body is trembling; he looks sickly thin and his stubble has returned to his fair face.

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes!”

He flinches a bit, expecting a slap or a finger poking his chest with her flaring rage. Molly’s cheeks are flushed, and he can tell how angry she is at him.

“M-Moll…Molly...”

“You promised. You promised me!”, tears sting her eyes and her anger dissolves into sadness.

Sherlock begins to tear up as well, seeing the look of utter disappointment and brokenness in Molly’s warm brown eyes. “I-I know, but John Clay...V-Vincent Spaulding is his other name and...and I had to take him down, he had to be stopped Molly, he had to be stopped.”

“Not like this Sherlock. You cannot keep destroying your body just for criminals. It does not make you think better, in fact, it makes you so erratic and so unpredictable that you can barely think straight at all. It’s frankly appalling. I don’t care what case it’s for. You need to stop. I’m especially peeved because you made a promise to me and you broke it. I’m cleaning up, I need to go home because I’m having a girls’ night with Meena. You’re out of luck if you think I’m going to let you use the lab like this.”

“Molly please…I am sorry for disappointing you, but I need you. I need you to help me /please/.”

“The only way I’m helping you is to detox. I’m not feeding into this drug-fueled obsession with criminals. This isn’t the way to take them down; it counteracts anything productive, actually. So no, I cannot help you this time Sherlock if it's anything other than your medical health. I just can’t. I’m leaving.”

“Molly no! Please Molly...please Molly…please…please”, he clings to her arm. “Please!”

“I cannot keep doing this Sherlock! I cannot keep thinking that you’re changing for the better, that you’re actually going to stay off the drugs, believing you when you promise me you will, and every single time being let down by you. I can’t keep doing this!”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…I’m sorry, please! I need you.”

“Yeah, and I need you too. A sober, functioning, decent you. Not this. Never this. Never again.”

Sherlock breaks down in sobs, still clinging to her arm. “I am sorry Molly, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to disappoint you. I know I’m terrible, I know I’ve made too many mistakes. I know that I will never deserve you. Not your friendship, not your care, not your love. I know that. I’m just asking you one more time, please help me.”

“Sherlock I can’t. I can’t keep living in fear of this. In fear of losing you to these godforsaken drugs. Because…because…who knows? Maybe the next time you’re in here, you’ll be on one of those slabs! You never know! Especially at the rate you’re going! And I am not going to be the one standing there doing your autopsy knowing full well that your very real death was preventable, and you never wanted to listen.”

Tears run down his gaunt cheeks, moving his hands to hers. “Okay…okay…alright…okay. I-I’m...I think I need to detox i-if I plan to gain your trust back. I-I can’t do that alone, you know I can’t and there’s nobody else who will care about me enough to stay…please.”

Molly looks at him and her eyes soften. He looks like a hurt puppy, lost in the wilderness with nowhere to go. She gently runs her free hand through his disheveled curls, his eyes closing softly under her touch. Sighing exasperatedly, she looks down at him. “Alright…look…let me just tell Meena that I’ll have to reschedule and then we can go to my house and I’ll help you to detox. I’ll talk to Mike about getting a few days off for sick leave since I have a ton saved up. Just know that if you ever do this again, I won’t break. I won’t crack. You will be absolutely alone. I won’t be here for you next time, so you best make sure there isn’t a next time.”

“I know…”, his voice cracks. “I know I don’t deserve this; I don’t deserve you.”

“Shh…just come on.” Molly grabs some things she will need for his detox and then locks up the lab and drags him along, not even embarrassed that she is holding his hand. She trails him to her car, and she texts Meena with her other hand. Once safely inside her car she texts Meena for a few minutes, her friend appropriately upset that Molly is helping Sherlock yet again, putting her own life on hold. 

{I know…but he’s my friend. He still means a lot to me, no matter how infuriating he is. xxxMolly}

{You love him…I know, but Molls he’s a drug addict, not to mention probably asexual. You have to get over him, and this isn’t the way. xoMeena}

{Regardless of how I feel for him, I’m the only one who cares enough to help him detox. He does have a soft side and he’s my friend. I may never get over him, but that’s my problem, not his. I promise you the next time I have time off we will have a whole weekend of girls’ time, okay? xxxMolly}

{Ugh...alright. I’m just sick of seeing you get hurt Molly. He doesn’t deserve you. xoMeena}

{I know you are Meena, but there’s a side to him that makes this worth it. I’ll talk to you soon. xxxMolly}

{Okay, talk soon. xoMeena}

Molly places her phone in the cupholder and drives to her home, Sherlock curled up in the fetal position in the passenger seat, his eyes closed and his skin clammy when she reaches over to feel his forehead. It’s going to be a long week…again.


End file.
